pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleeping
Sleep, also known as Asleep and Sleeping, abbreviated to SLP, is a Status Effect that prevents a Pokémon from attacking. Main series Generation I In Generation I, Sleep lasts for 1 to 7 turns (1 to 3 in Pokémon Stadium). The Pokémon in question cannot make any moves during this duration of Sleep. Pokémon cannot make a move the turn they wake up. Three Z's flash over the Sleeping Pokémon while asleep. Generation II In Generation II, Sleep lasts 1 to 5 turns. A Pokémon can make a move the turn they wake up now. One Z will flash over the Sleeping Pokémon while asleep. Generation III In Generation III, Sleep lasts 1 to 4 turns. A Z will fly from the mouth of the asleep Pokémon while sleeping. Generation IV In Generation IV, Sleep lasts 1 to 5 turns. In the Japanese edition of Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, the minimum and maximum Sleep counter is raised by 1 (2 to 6 turns). A Z will fly from the mouth of the asleep Pokémon while sleeping. Generation V In Generation V, Sleep lasts 1 to 3 turns. The Pokémon's sleep counter will reset when switched out. A Z will fly from the mouth of the asleep Pokémon while sleeping, and its eyes will close. Generation VI Generation VII Causes Moves *Relic Song - Has a 10% chance of falling Asleep. *Secret Power - Has a 30% chance that causes Sleep in Tall Grass or Very Tall Grass. *Dark Void - Causes Sleep on contact. *GrassWhistle - Causes Sleep on contact. *Hypnosis - Causes Sleep on contact. *Lovely Kiss - Causes Sleep on contact. *Sing - Causes Sleep on contact. *Spore - Causes Sleep on contact. *Yawn - After one turn, causes Sleep. *Rest - Makes the User fall asleep and heals all status effects. *Sleep Powder Abilities Effect Spore - Has a 10% chance of causing Sleep. It can also, however, cause Poisoning or Paralysis. Other Disobedient Pokémon will fall asleep sometimes. Cures, Immunity, and Prevention Items *Awakening *Full Heal *Full Restore *Old Gateau *Sacred Ash *Casteliacone *Heal Powder *Chesto Berry *Lum Berry *SLPCureBerry *Blue Flute *Poké Flute Moves *Heal Bell *Aromatherapy *Safeguard *Wake-Up Slap *Uproar Abilities *Vital Spirit *Insomnia *Leaf Guard *Natural Cure *Shed Skin *Healer *Hydration *Early Bird Other In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, you can use the "Call" button to awake a sleeping Pokémon. Console Series Pokémon Stadium Sleep lasts for 1 to 3 turns (Its randomly chosen). The Pokémon in question cannot make any moves during this duration of Sleep. Pokémon cannot make a move the turn they wake up. Pokémon Stadium 2 Sleep is exactly the same as Pokémon Stadium, save for one change. A Pokémon can make a move the turn they wake up now. Pokémon Colosseum Sleep lasts for 1 to 5 turns (Its randomly chosen). The Pokémon in question cannot make any moves during this duration of Sleep. Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Sleep lasts for 1 to 5 turns (Its randomly chosen). The Pokémon in question cannot make any moves during this duration of Sleep. Pokémon Battle Revolution Sleep lasts for 1 to 5 turns (Its randomly chosen). The Pokémon in question cannot make any moves during this duration of Sleep. Side Games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In the Mystery Dungeon series, there are many versions of Sleeping. The first is Asleep, where the Pokémon cannot act for 3 to 6 turns (Its randomly changes). The next is Napping, which is just like Asleep, but once you awaken, all other status effects are healed. The next is Nightmare, where you cannot attack for 4 to 7 turns, and once you awake, it takes 8 HP. The next is Yawning, where it causes Asleep in three turns. The final is Sleepless, which prevents any of the former from occurring. Pokémon TCG series Since both games follow the Trading Card Game rulings, the Pokémon can fall asleep. When Sleeping, it cannot attack or retreat. Every turn, the trainer must flip a coin. If Heads, the Pokémon wakes up. If Tails, the Pokémon remains asleep. When it is asleep, the card is turned counterclockwise. Trading Card Game In the Card Game, there are five status effects that mimic common ones from the games. When Sleeping, it cannot attack or retreat. Every turn, the trainer must flip a coin. If Heads, the Pokémon wakes up. If Tails, the Pokémon remains asleep. When it is asleep, the card is turned counterclockwise. Anime In the Anime, Pokémon and People often fall asleep, though not always with an effect. The following lists only times when they fall asleep through an attack. *In Pokémon! I Choose You!, a Gengar uses Hypnosis put the opponent's Nidorino to sleep, forcing the Nidorino's trainer to switch. *In Challenge of the Samurai, Ash's Butterfree used Sleep Powder to calm a swarm of Beedrill. He later tried to use Sleep Powder on Misty's Staryu in The Water Flowers of Cerulean City, but Staryu avoided its effects by diving underwater. *In Hypno's Naptime, the abuse of Hypno's Hypnosis had been causing the Pokémon of HopHopHop Town to fall asleep without warning. It put the town's children, as well as Misty under a trance, in which they would run away to a pond and start acting like Pokémon. *In The Ninja Poké-Showdown, Koga's Venomoth used Sleep Powder on Ash's Pidgeotto during their gym battle, forcing Ash to switch. *A Jigglypuff that followed Ash and his friends almost always used Sing whenever it appeared. When it discovered that its "audience" slept through it song, the balloon Pokémon doodled on the sleeping Pokémon, and people, before leaving in a huff. However, its songs have still helped out Ash and the people he has met from time to time. In its debut episode, its song helped the cranky people of Neon Town finally fall asleep, after which, they woke up much more agreeable and friendly. In the following episode, Jigglypuff's song was able to put back to sleep the angry ancient Pokémon that slept there. *In Friend and Foe Alike, Ritchie's Butterfree, Happy, used Sleep Powder on Ash's Squirtle during their league battle. Squirtle, already tired from a previous attack by Jessie, James, and Meowth, was declared unable to battle. *In The Rise of Darkrai, Darkrai used its Dark Void in order to warn the people of Alamos Town about the coming attack of Dialga and Palkia. Unfortunately, the Bad Dreams that it caused led Baron Alberto to see Darkrai as a threat. *In League Unleashed!, Nando's Kricketune used Sing to put Ash's Heracross to sleep. However, Heracross was able to counter it with Sleep Talk. *In The Semi-Final Frontier!, Tobias' Darkrai used a combination of Dark Void and Dream Eater against Ash's Heracross, quickly knocking it out. Darkrai also put Sceptile to sleep, but it managed to wake up just in time to take it out with Leaf Blade. Manga The Electric Tale of Pikachu In Chapter 2: Play with me Misty, after Ash's Metapod evolves, it uses Sleep Powder to make Misty's Gyarados fall asleep. Gallery Category:Status Conditions